


Watch Out

by moistkween



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Protective, Protective Peter Parker, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistkween/pseuds/moistkween
Summary: Requested Spiderman-Fic. Peter saves his crush.





	Watch Out

(Requested. Hope you enjoy!)

After a long week at school, it was finally Friday. Exams were over and you were looking to celebrate with terrible snacks and a good Netflix binge session. It’s what had you off your usual route home. Backpack still hooked over your shoulders as you made your way to the corner store down the street from your apartment. The walk wouldn’t be so bad either if it wasn’t so damn cold. It was partially your fault for even getting caught in the dark. Having talked to your friends after school a little too long and simply catching a train to get home. Still. You wanted to hurry. You didn’t live in the best neighborhood and it was best not to be caught alone in the evening.

Stopping at the crosswalk, looked both ways despite the signal saying to walk. In New York, that didn’t always mean something to the drivers. But, seeing no coming cars, you jogged across the street and up to the doors of the corner store. Pulling the door open with ease and stepping in. Looking over to the clerk you smiled, “Hi, Jamal,” you said with a wave.

“Hey, hey, y/n,” he said with a quick upwards nod of his head, “little late to be out isn’t it?” The deep baritone of his voice always fascinated you.

You glanced at your watch then shrugged your shoulders, “it’s only six o’clock. Just seems later cause it’s already dark out.” You walked passed the counter and down the candy aisle. Craving something fruity and chewy.

“Ah, yeah. Guess you gotta point,” he chuckled, going back to the magazine in front of him to let you shop in peace.

Going back to scanning the shelves you stood back to look over all of your options. Always too many. Skittles. Starburst. Peach Rings. They all sounded good. Oh, they even had FaveReds. Why was this becoming a life choice? You’d come back to candy. Stepping out of the aisle you felt your foot slide causing you to squeak in surprise, clutching the nearest shelf to steady yourself.

“Oh shit. You good? I forgot to put that wet floor sign up after mopping,” Jamal stood straight, walking around the counter to move towards you but you waved your hand.

“I’m okay,” you laughed, a little embarrassed. “What did you mop with? Butter?”

His shoulders shook as he laughed, “I probably just used a little too much soap. Be careful, alright? I’m gonna run in the back and grab the sign.” He said as he moved down the small hall that led to the customer restrooms and the storage room.

“Take your time,” you said carefully moving to the chip aisle.

The sound of a bell chime rang through the store, indicating the door had opened but you paid it no attention. At least until you heard someone speak. “Where the fuck is the clerk?”

Your eyes shot up, a part of you instinctively shrinking down at the aggression in the males tone.

“I’m right here, man. What do you need?” Jamal appeared from around the corner, two wet floor signs in hand.

“Cigarettes,” he said moving back to the coolers where the six-packs of beer were.

You could feel his eyes on you and that was motivation enough to grab snacks you knew you liked and make your way to the counter.

“This makes me miss being young,” Jamal laughed, “eating whatever I wanted and as much of it as I wanted.”

You cracked a smile, “technically you still can. Your body will just hate you afterwards,” you joked.

“Can you hurry up?” The other customer spoke up from behind you suddenly, making you jump and that brought a toothy grin to his face. “Didn’t mean to scare you, sweetheart. I don’t bite.”

Why did people even say that? It was creepy. Always. Turning back around you urged Jamal to hurry with wide eyes and he did. Bagging your items and pushing them towards you as you handed up money. “I don’t need the sixty-three cents. Later, Jamal.” You scooped up the bag and gave a quick wave before scurrying out of the store.

“Be careful,” he called out as you stepped out of the building.

About five minutes into the walk you had checked over your shoulder one last time and sighed in relief that, that guy was just creepy but not seeking out trouble. Maybe you should start carrying mace around with you just in case? That didn’t sound like a bad idea.

“Please, help me,” a strained voice had you stopping in your tracks as you passed an alleyway. You looked into it. Unmoving. Did you hear that right? Riddled with uncertainty you waited. “Please…” It sounded like a man but he sounded like he was really in pain.

“H-hello? Do you need an ambulance?” You reached for your phone in that instance. Digging in your back pocket with your free hand. There was nothing you could do to help whoever was down in the dark alley but you could at least call people who could help without putting yourself at risk.

“I need help,” the voice grew more urgent and louder which had you looking up from your phone. Your heart starting to race as you started to panic. But your eyes went wide when you spotted the person seeking aid. He was tall and scraggly looking. The tattered clothing he wore hung from him awkwardly and even from the few feet away he stood--you could smell him. “Help…” he rasped. Reaching for you but that only had you taking a step back.

“I-I’m calling--I’m calling 911 now, sir. What’s wrong? What should I tell them?” You couldn’t see any blood on him, thank goodness but that didn’t mean nothing was wrong.

“Tell them…” he drew a deep coarse breath, hand snapping forward and grabbing your wrist, “there’s been a murder,” he growled. Pulling you forward now with strength you never would have guessed he had. Your phone slipped from your hand as you staggered to keep your balance, screaming as loud as you could while he pulled you into the alley.

“Get off! Help! Please!” Now you sounded like him but like hell you cared.

His hand clapped over your mouth audibly, and you nearly gagged from the smell. This couldn’t happen. You weren’t going to die in some nasty ass alley after going against your better judgement to try and help someone. Not today. With a burst of courage, he threw your head back hard into the nose of the man who wasn’t much taller than you. The hand around your mouth released you instantly and you stumbled away.

“Incoming!” A voice shouted from above but before you could see who it was, a swift wind had you closing your eyes instinctively. In that same instance there was a loud grunt followed by a thud. “Really not cool, man.”

Turning around to see what happened your eyes went wide to find your assailant webbed to the wall and the masked hero responsible for it. “Spider-man?” There was an air of disbelief in your voice. Never having expected to meet him or needing him but you were grateful that he came.

“Huh? O-oh yeah. Hey,” he cleared his throat as he approached you, “you uh...you okay? You aren’t hurt are you?”

Nothing felt out of place and you were fairly certain you hurt the man if anything, “I-I’m okay.” Feeling something wet on your cheek you quickly wiped it but another came. Frowning now, you touched beneath your eyes and blinked in surprise. Tears. When had you started crying?

“You sure? I can swing you by a hospital or--I don’t know. Home? Or something? Wh-whatever you need. I’m here to help.”

You nodded, looking up at the masked hero, “home, please. I don’t live far.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure. I got you.”

After retrieving your fallen phone, you climbed onto his back, finding humor in the situation but you couldn’t bring yourself to laugh.

It was a short trip and you held on so tightly you worried you choked the poor guy but he never said anything. “It’s the third floor. Balcony with the white chairs on it.” Pulling your hand back, you felt a link on your watch get caught on the edge of his mask and you gasped. “Sorry, sorry,” you tried to wiggle free which only had him reaching up quickly to stop his mask from lifting up.

“Oh god.” Before you could ask what, you were suddenly away from his body then back on it in the same instance but a hand snaked around your back while the other cradled your head as you twisted through the air, landing on the balcony with a thud. There was something soft beneath you and it was only then you realized your eyes were closed.

Opening them you gasped audibly, sitting up not paying attention to the position you put yourself in as you pointed down at him, the mask hanging from a link on your watch, “Pet--!” A hand quickly clasped over your mouth as he shushed you.

“Don’t say my name, y/n,” his face was red but you couldn’t make out his expression. It was a strange mix between dread and horror. “Crap,” he pulled his hand away, running both through his hair now, clearly frustrated. “This sucks. You won’t tell anyone will you? Please, please, y/n. I’ll...I’ll do anything if you keep it a secret.” He worked his mask off of your watch without tearing it before he slipped it back on. “Um…” he looked down at your straddled position before clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Oh holy hell! I’m so sorry,” you moved off of him quickly, opting for sitting on the rub over the grated balcony floor. “I won’t tell,” you said softly. Truth me told. You’d had a crush on Peter for sometime now but you could never work up the courage to strike a conversation despite him being an all around nice guy. “I promise. Not that it means much but you’ll see. I won’t say a word.” His body still seemed tense and you wished you could put him at ease more but your actions would have to prove to him you could be trusted.

A moment of silence passed before he sighed, “you sure you’re okay?” His voice was soft now, one leg bent up and an arm hanging off of it casually.

Blinking in surprise, not having expected him to ask again, you nodded, “just a little shaken and in need of a shower,” you scoffed a laugh, “but I’m okay. Thanks to you.”

“Nah, I was--I was just doing what I was supposed to. You know. I’m just glad you’re okay. That’s all that matters,” he sighed, looking up like he was thinking, “I’m just glad I didn’t go home yet. I was on my way when I heard you…”

Another moment of silence passed and you couldn’t help but wonder if he was lingering in fear you would pick up your phone and call every news station in New York to leak his identity. “Do...you want to come inside or something? I was going to binge on junk food and movies. I probably have some clothes you can change into. My brother left for the military last month but his stuff is still here so…”

“Yeah, sure, alright,” he spoke quickly like he was nervous and you smiled. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
